kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gather! Chain of Grief!
is the forty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the final appearance of Edith's Kamen Rider Dark Ghost form, Copy Makoto, Gammaizers and Adel. The Great Eyezer also makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis Edith, as Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, welcomes Takeru, Makoto, Akari, Kanon, and Onari to the Gamma World and brings them to Adel but they are stopped by Igor and other Gamma. Igor approaches Akari and she decides to slap him repeatedly until he snaps out of it. A basic Gamma tries to sneak up behind Onari and Akari, but Igor sacrifices himself for them. Alain arrives in the round room and Adel just laughs at Alain's futile attempt at defeating him when they fight. Takeru arrives and watches the scene as Alain is about to kill himself, only to back out at the last minute and says he wants to connect Adel and Alain's hearts because they're family. Copy Makoto revives the real Makoto by merging with him. Adel remembers Adonis leaving the room for a minute and that is the moment Adel feels his father left their family to collapse. But Takeru shows Adel moments where Adonis talks to Edith about wanting to create a wonderful world for his children where there is no death or hunger or war. Adel ejects the Gammaizers from his body, but the Gammaizers begin to act on their own free will. They want to set their plan of replacing humans in motion, so they engulf and control Adel's body. Takeru transforms into Ghost Mugen Damashii and easily defeats Perfect Gammaizer proclaiming that Adel's soul will live on. Adel's ghost thanks Takeru. He also tells Alain to start his own family. And to Alia, thanks for everything. Everyone heads to the round room to find Edith lying on the floor and Freya floating in the Great Eye on the ceiling. She explains that the Gammaizers are trying to take over the Great Eye. Makoto predicts that Gammaizers are revived from Copy Makoto's Deep Specter Eyecon. The Gammaizers engulfs Freya and takes on a brand new form. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * * : *Adel (Child): *Alia (Child): *Argos (Child): *Alain (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Great Eyezer: *Perfect Gammaizer: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom **Dark Ghost ***Dark *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii **Dark Ghost ***Dark Damashii Errors *When Adel summoned all 15 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Rifle and Gammaizer Oscillation have their symbol switched (Rifle's symbol becomes Gammaizer Oscillation, while Oscillation's symbol becomes Gammaizer Rifle). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 2 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 *Argos is mentioned when Takeru sees Edith as Dark Ghost. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 12 features episodes 47-50: Conciliation! All Resolutions!, Gather! Chain of Grief!, Infinity! Power of Humanity! and Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 集結！悲しみの連鎖！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 集結！悲しみの連鎖！ References Category:Rider Death Episode